Ayer la vi
by Aniita-Chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más codiciado de Konoha, el más frio y sin sentimientos conoce a una chica llamada Hinata Hyuuga, que de pronto, se convierte en el amor de su vida.


**¡Hola! **

Pues como pueden ver es este mi primer fic.

Esta historia está inspirada en la canción _''Ayer la vi''_ de Ángel y Khriz.

''Sasuke y Hinata'' - comentario de los personajes.

**(Sasuke y Hinata)** - comentario mío.

**ATENCIÓN:**

**·**La letra de la canción va a salir hasta que comience la ''acción'' o el ''romance''. El principio no la contiene porque es una especie de _prólogo._

**·**No puse toda la letra de la canción, sólo lo principal.

**·**La historia está relatada desde el punto de vista de Sasuke.

**·**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Kishimoto.

**Espero y lo disfruten.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ayer la vi**

Iba caminando entre la ciudad, sin rumbo fijo, sin nada interesante que ver, toda mi vida no me a interesado hacer algo en especial, desde que hace 6 años perdí a los seres que amaba. Me sentía tan vacio, que para ser sincero no hallaba mi propósito para esta vida, que me a dejado muchas dudas de si pertenezco aquí.

A decir verdad, tenía ganas de tomar o comer algo, por lo que tuve que enfocar mejor al exterior, hasta que vi una cafetería, por lo tanto me dirigí en su dirección.

Como siempre, una voz ruidosa gritaba mi nombre a los cuatro vientos, acompañada con una voz femenina; Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno. Cuando los oí, sabía que estaba perdido, que aunque tuviera la opción de caminar mas rápido, no los podía dejar con la palabra en la boca, por lo que opté por relajarme y dejar que pudieran alcanzarme más fácilmente.

''Teme, ¿por qué estás sólo? ''- contestó mi amigo-rival con un poco de sarcasmo y burla.

Naruto Uzumaki, el chico más imperativo y ruidoso de toda la ciudad de Konoha, mi amigo desde que tengo memoria. No sé la verdad de porque somos amigos, si casi no tenemos cosas en común; el es ruidoso, chistoso –eso piensa el- amistoso, tonto y sobre todo perdido en el amor. Ambos compartimos una sola cosa de la vida: la soledad. El, al igual que yo, sufrimos de la compañía de nuestra familia, y cada uno quedamos al cuidado de dos personas; él de Jiraiya y yo de mi hermano Itachi. Itachi es el único familiar que tengo, por lo que yo sé.

''Si Sasuke-kun, tu sabes al igual que nosotros que si quieres tener compañía, me tienes a MI y a Naruto-kun ''- contestó Sakura con una voz pegajosa mientras se acercaba a mí de forma ''peligrosa '' para poder seducirme –según ella-.

Sakura Haruno es la chica que tiene al alcance de sus manos el corazón de mi compañero de soledad, pero que no lo aprovecha por estar asiendo acciones para provocar que yo me fije tan sólo un poco en ella, aunque tantas veces que le he dicho de forma _amable_ de que no estoy interesado en su persona, sigue su meta de poder estar a mi lado.

''Hpmh ''- fue la única respuesta que recibieron de mi parte.

''¿A dónde vas Sasuke? ''– agregó Naruto mientras yo los dejaba atrás.

''A comer dobe, esque ¿no vez la hora que es? ''– le decía apuntando a mi reloj que marcaba las 3:35 pm, la verdad esque ya era tarde. Seguí con la vista en frente, creyendo que me dejarían en paz.

''Sasuke-kun ¡espérame! ''- claro que la vida no es justa.

Los dos llegaron rápidamente a mi lado, para dirigirnos a la cafetería.

Entramos y elegimos una mesa de tres que se encontraba cerca de la ventana. Nos fuimos a sentar y en pocos segundos llegó el mesero a nuestro encuentro.

''Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desean pedir? ''

''Sólo quiero un café''- contesté antes que todos para relajarme y que ellos pidieran lo que se les diera la gana. Mientras Naruto y Sakura ordenaban seguía mi vista en el cielo, perdiéndome en su color azul, que tarde o temprano se teñiría de un anaranjado.

No se cuánto tiempo duré con la vista en la ventana, pero cuando agarré conciencia ya había llegado el mesero con nuestros pedidos. Naruto mientras comía su ''pastelito'' de chocolate, charlaba con Sakura, que a su vez sólo le decía que era torpe. Yo, en cambio, sólo le daba pequeños sorbos a la taza.

_Ayer la vi por ahí  
_

_De camino a la ciudad  
_

_Tenía una flor en el pelo  
_

_Todo un sueño_

_Y una mirada llena de bondad_

Luego de observar el cielo por un rato, rodee los ojos hacia las personas que pasaban del otro lado, hasta que alguien me llamó la atención.

Al parecer, era una chica, y noté que iba a cruzar la carretera para llegar la cafetería. Venía sola y con unas maletas, a lo que me dio a entender que acababa de llegar a la cuidad. Entró y le habló al encargado –para pedir una mesa- y sentarse en ella, estaba casi cerca de la puerta, por lo que la pude apreciar un poco mejor.

Por Kami, era tan hermosa, que abrí los ojos como platos, claro que los de a mi lado no lo notaron, a la referencia de que estaban muy entretenidos en su plática.

Portaba una chaqueta color azul celeste y unos jeans negros, tenía el pelo muy largo de color negro con preciosos destellos azules, su piel blanca muy parecida a la mía, y lo que más me quedé viendo fueron esos ojos que en mi vida jamás había visto, parecían dos grandes perlas con la luz que desprendía la luna. Tuve que desviar la mirada, porque mis _compañeros _me preguntaron algo, a lo que provocaron que maldijera en mi mente. Cuando terminaron de preguntarme contesté sin ponerle mucho caso a mi respuesta para poder seguir observando a la linda chica. Lo primero que noté es que ya le habían llevado su pedido.

Parecía una diosa griega, traída desde el cielo sólo para mí, para darme a entender que sí puedo compartir mi vida con alguien más. No la podía comparar con las integrantes de mi _club de fans;_ su cuerpo –muy bien proporcionado- con el de Sakura, o su cabello largo y lacio con el de Ino, y, lo más importante, esos ojos que reflejaban tranquilidad con los venenosos de Karin. Vaya que era especial.

Duré mucho tiempo en mi ensoñación, que de pronto, el negro y el blanco hicieron contacto visual. No duró mas de dos segundos, pero si para descifrar esa mirada; cuando la vi, se veía con nerviosismo y pena, a lo que dejó muchas, pero muchas dudas en mi cabeza. No se cuanto tiempo ocurrió hasta que vi que ella pagó su pedido y salió del lugar. Pasó por la ventana en la que yo estaba viendo y pude alcanzar a notar algo: que estaba ruborizada.

_Ella era así  
_

_Bella como el sol y el mar  
_

_Así así  
_

_Imposible de olvidar_

Lunes, el peor día, donde se acaba la diversión del fin de semana, que para mí, fue el mejor y a la vez peor, porque hizo que encontrara a la chica perfecta para mi vida y lo peor del caso es que no la había podido localizar.

Llegué sin muchos ánimos al instituto, eran las 7:32 am, era muy temprano, quería decir que nadie había llegado, y me hacía sentir mas tranquilo. Me dirigí a mi salón de clases, después me senté a un lado de la ventana y luego observar el cielo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar los demás, eso incluía al dobe y a Sakura, que, a su vez, no dejaban de hablarme como el día anterior. Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando Kakashi-sensei llegó, los calló y empezó a hablar.

''Buenos días alumnos, hoy recibiremos a una nueva integrante''-lo mencionó mientras señalaba a la entrada.

''Guau, teme, tienes una nueva integrante en tu club'' –lo dijo Naruto, ya que alcanzó a distinguir a la persona porque se sentaba al frente de mí.

''Que idiota eres Naruto, ¿no vez que aunque ella entre al club, mi Sasuke-kun jamás se fijará en ella? ''- dijo la pelirosa con una voz de niña chiquita que a mi vez me mareaba.

''Ni lo sueñes Sakura''- lo solté con mucha repugnancia mientras que ella hizo un puchero pero eso no me hacía caer en su trampa.

Cuando la nueva compañera pasó, me quedé con la boca abierta.

Era ella, la chica de la cafetería, no lo podía creer. Me quedé viéndola hasta que Kakashi-sensei me sacó de mi ensoñación.

''Su nombre es Hyuuga Hinata'' –cuando la nombró, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa carmesí- ''trátenla con respeto''- luego se dirigió a la peliazul y le susurró algo en el oído mientras se ponía más y más colorada. -''Señor Sasuke, ¿seria tan caballeroso de levantar la mano? ''

Sin pensarlo dos veces la levanté. Noté que en la mirada de Hinata había temor antes que la bajara, haciendo que su fleco tapara casi por completo sus mejillas mientras caminaba rumbo hacia mí.

''¡¿QUÉ? ''- gritó de pronto esa voz ruidosa que provenía del frente mientras señalaba a la ojiperla y ésta en cambio salto del susto mientras bajaba más la mirada y aceleraba el paso -''¿POR QUÉ ELLA SE VA A SENTAR CON MI SASUKE-KUN?, ¡NO PUEDE HACER ESO ESQUE NO ENTIEN….!''- no pudo proseguir, ya que Kakashi-sensei la interrumpió.

''Pues como puede ver señorita Sakura...''- lo mencionaba mientras se dirigía hacia ella -''…no quedan lugares, excepto el de su compañero Sasuke, además''- pegó el escritorio de Sakura y Naruto provocando que ambos saltaran del susto mientras ella fruncía el seño -''yo soy su sensei, y TODOS me tienen que obedecer. ¿Eso responde su pregunta? ''

''Si pe-pero sensei es que no me entiende, mire yo que tantas ve…''- ella mientras le explicaba, yo la ignoré para poner toda mi atención en mi nueva compañera que acababa de llegar y se sentaba a un lado de mí.

''Hola''- tuve que empezar con la conversación, a causa de que ninguno de los dos habló en unos 20 segundos -''mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke.''

''M-mucho gusto''- subió la mirada mientras me regalaba una nerviosa pero hermosa sonrisa -''G-gomennasai por causarle pro-problemas con Sakura-chan''- bajó la mirada como si estuviera apenada, a lo que me sorprendió, nunca había conocido a alguien tan gentil.

''No te preocupes no es nada, ella es así de celosa''-

''¿Y ella es s-su novia? ''- subió la mirada y en ella había mucha duda.

''¡C-claro que no! ''-me causó nauseas de sólo pensarlo.

''Muy bien, vamos a comenzar la clase, vamos a ver ecuaciones, tienen 15 min. para copiarlas''- y eso fue lo último de nuestra corta conversación.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo no la encontré en ningún lado, porque cuando dio fin la clase fue la primera que salió. Cuando me cansé de estarla buscando por todo el instituto subí a la azotea; mi lugar preferido, porque allá arriba corría aire tan fresco, que desprendía tanta serenidad y hacía que me tranquilizara.

Llegué, me senté en la sombra y cerré mis ojos para lograr mi cometido: relájame y despejar mi mente. No duré mucho tiempo, porque el ruido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse me desconcentró. Cuando vi al responsable solo pude pronunciar su nombre en un susurro:

''Hinata''- ella al igual que yo nos quedamos viendo sorprendidos durante unos 3 segundos.

''¿U-Uchiha-san, que hace aquí?-

''Vine aquí porque necesitaba relajarme y por favor no me digas así, háblame por mi nombre, ¿entendido? ''- me paré y me puse al frente de ella.

''H-hai''-

Ambos nos sentamos para poder seguir platicando. Esa fue mi oportunidad para averiguar mas sobre ella; era nueva en la ciudad de Konoha a causa de que a su padre Hiashi Hyuuga le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo. Tenía más familiares: su hermana Hanabi y su primo Neji. Su madre había fallecido cuando ella tenía 6 años. Era muy discreta y sobre todo tímida.

Ambos nos sorprendimos cuando sonó el timbre avisando que ya iban a empezar las clases, y sin más apuros salimos de la azotea.

_Algo me está sucediendo  
_

_Te lo puedo describir  
_

_Al amor le estaba huyendo  
_

_Pero tengo que admitir_

_Que desde que te vi  
_

_Supe que eras para mí_

Ya habían pasado 5 semanas desde que Hinata ingresó al instituto y que nos habíamos hecho amigos, aunque yo quería ser mas que eso, pero es que no hallaba la oportunidad de invitarla a salir. Si, yo Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más codiciado de Konoha, el más frio y _sin sentimientos _estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hinata Hyuuga.

Era viernes en la mañana, mientras llegaba al instituto como siempre, pero la diferencia de la misma rutina de todos los días era que ahora estaba nervioso y a la vez ansioso, ya que me había puesto la meta de pedirle una cita a la chica de mis sueños.

Llegué al salón y con la misma rutina quedé mirando la ventana mientras pensaba lo que iba a decir. Cada segundo que pasaba ahí se me hacía una eternidad, cada rato miraba el reloj que marcaba las 7:38 am y nadie llegaba, Hinata no llegaba.

Cuando estaba preparado alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos.

''Sasuke-san, ¿t-te encuentra bien? ''- cuando oí su voz voltee de repente para toparme con sus hermosos ojos perla, en los que noté preocupación.

''Nada, solo que estaba pensando en algo''- genial, ese era el momento perfecto para preguntarle -''Hinata, me estaba preguntando si quisie…''-pero en ese momento Sakura me había interrumpido con lo que quería cumplir.

''Sasuke-kun, ¿no te gusta mi nueva pintura de labios? ''- lo soltó con una voz que no supe descifrar pero si su intención; quería hacer que yo cayera en su trampa de ''seducción''. Cada vez estaba su rostro mas cerca del mío hasta que yo lo desvié diciendo claramente: ''No''

Ella simplemente frunció el seño para llevar la mirada a Hinata y luego llevarla al frente. Yo por supuesto que no le di mucha importancia, y seguí con mi objetivo.

''Regresando a lo anterior Hinata, ¿quieres ir al ci..? ''- maldije millones de cosas en mi mente mientras miraba de forma asesina a la persona que me había interrumpido.

''¡Teme, explícame la tarea de matemáticas!''-

''Que te lo explique Sakura, al cabo ella no tiene nada que hacer''- cuando terminé Naruto miró a su compañera con los ojos en forma de corazón, ella en cambio, sólo soltaba un suspiro de cansancio -''Hinata, ¿te gustaría ir al…?- pero como siempre, Kakashi-sensei llegó al salón, y como consecuencia interrumpiéndome en mi _misión._

''D-después me lo pue-puedes decir, Sasuke-san''- dijo la ojiperla mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el frente.

Bueno, por lo menos tenía la oportunidad de preguntarle en la azotea, NUESTRO lugar preferido.

Cuando ya salimos a la hora del almuerzo y subimos a lo más alto del instituto, empecé con mi objetivo.

''Hinata, lo que te quería preguntar es, ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo? ''- cuando terminé Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un rojo carmesí.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Iba manejando hacia la mansión Hyuuga, ya que tenía que recoger a Hinata para llevarla al cine. Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco nervioso, porque iba a hacer mi primera cita, además con la chica más discreta, tímida y sencilla de Konoha, pero por eso me enamoré de ella, porque era diferente a las demás, todas siempre me perseguían y no me dejaban ni un minuto en paz, pero ella, era todo lo contrario, trataba de ser invisible ante los demás, y por esa razón se ganó mi corazón.

Llevaba una camisa color azul marino de manga larga, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros **(¡Kyyyaaa!** **se viera tan lindo *n.n). **Iba manejando un audi r8, se lo tuve que pedir prestado a mi hermano Itachi, y éste solo empezó a reír.

Duré 10 min. sobre la carretera hasta que llegue a mi primera parada. Apagué el motor, bajé del auto y me dirigí hacia la entrada, a decir verdad, la mansión Hyuuga era tan grande como la mía. Toqué la puerta una vez y de pronto se abrió dejando ver a una chica como de unos 12 años, ojos iguales a los de Hinata y cabello largo, castaño.

''Disculpe, soy Uchiha Sasuke, ¿se encuentra Hinata? ''-

''Si ya se quien eres, en un momento llegará Hinata''- algo me decía que a esa chiquilla no le caía bien.

''H-hola Sasuke-san''- de pronto llegó Hinata a nuestro encuentro. Estaba preciosa. Portaba una blusa de color morada de manga corta con unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas bajas de color blanco. Su cabello estaba adornado por una diadema blanca con un pequeño adorno de una flor. No estaba totalmente pintada solo de los labios de color rosa bajito. **(Que linda se vería)**

''Hola Hinata''- sentía que el aire se me iba solo que trataba de disimular que no pasaba nada.

''Adios Hanabi-chan, v-volveré pronto.''-

''Cuídate mucho Hinata-chan.''- esa chiquilla ya me estaba quitando toda mi paciencia, me estaba mirando de manera repulsiva, mientras que yo le devolvía la misma mirada.

Hinata y yo nos dirigimos al auto y yo como todo caballero le abrí la puerta.

''A-arigtou''-

Rodee todo el auto y me senté en la parte del copiloto, encendí el motor y arranqué a toda velocidad hacia la segunda parada: el cine.

No cruzamos ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto del camino hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. De nuevo, apagué el motor, salí, abrí la puerta de mi acompañante y le extendí la mano.

''Por cierto Hinata, te vez hermosa''- tenía tantas ganas de decirlo hasta que salió de mi boca mientras ella bajaba la mirada y se sonrojaba.

Elegimos ver una película de romance que se llamaba ``El significado del primer amor´´, aunque no me gustan ese tipo de películas, solo acepté cuando noté que Hinata estaba muy emocionada, se me hacían gestos de una niña chiquita, pero a la vez se me hacían tiernos. Pagué las entradas, compramos palomitas y refrescos, fuimos a la sala y luego empezó la película.

La verdad, no puse mucha atención, ni siquiera supe de que se trató, pero no estuve aburrido, porque estuve viendo todos los gestos que hacía mi acompañante. Se me hacían lindos, a veces reía, se ponía seria, juntaba las manos a la altura de su boca, y una que otra lagrima que trazaba un camino por su mejilla, que por cierto, yo la limpiaba con un pañuelo limpio que traía a la alcance de mi mano, que la compré antes que empezara la función porque sabía que sucedería algo parecido.

Cuando acabó, salimos de la sala, y fuimos en rumbo al auto. Llegamos e hicimos la misma rutina.

''Q-que linda estuvo la pe-película, ¿verdad Sasuke-san?''- lo comentó con mucho entusiasmo.

''No tanto como tú''- lo agregué con la voz ronca y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

''Sasuke-san''- lo dijo en un pequeño susurro mientras llevaba su vista hacia sus dedos que empezaron a jugar. Yo solo sonreí y llevé mi vista al frente.

Llegamos bajamos del auto y fuimos a la entrada. Cuando estábamos al frente de la puerta, ella dio un paso más y se giró hacia mí.

''Arigatou Sasuke-san, m-me divertí mu…''- pero la callé con un tierno y suave beso. Al principio abrió los ojos asombrada pero poco a poco los fue cerrando, hasta terminar disfrutando de nuestro primer beso. Duramos un rato, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para recobrar aire.

''Hinata, esto es muy obvio de que quiero que seas mi novia''- subió la mirada a la altura de la mía, sonrojada más que nunca mientras que solo me dice un leve: ''S-si''

_Desde que te vi  
_

_Mi corazón tiene tu nombre  
_

_De ti tengo hambre  
_

_Toda la noche me imagino contigo_

A pasado 1 año con 3 meses desde que Hinata aceptó ser mi novia. Desde ese día mi vida cambió por completo, se llenó de felicidad y tranquilidad. En su familia me aceptaron por completo, excepto por mi cuñada Hanabi que no está muy acuerdo con nuestra relación pero se tendrá que acostumbrar poco a poco. Al igual que nosotros, la mayoría del instituto sufrió un cambio pero no uno muy agradable. Naruto está feliz de que yo tenga al fin al amor de mi vida o el quiere que yo crea, pero no es así, la verdad es que el ya podrá ganar mas fácilmente el corazón de la chica de sus sueños, aunque ella acompañada con mi club no están tomando esto a la ligera.

En fin, estoy tan feliz de que haya encontrado a la persona indicada con quien por fin podré compartir mi vida. Estoy muy conforme con toda la situación, pero a decir verdad, ahora tengo otra misión que voy a cumplir este día: hacer a Hinata totalmente mía.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**¡Gracias por leer esta historia!**

**Les agradecería mucho si me dejaran su comentario.**

**¡Sayonara!**


End file.
